Sleeping Allen
by Mazriaz
Summary: Pairing: Laven Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff. Summary: Once those lips touched, their fates were sealed.


**Sleeping Allen**

**[Author: Mazriaz**

**Pairing: Laven**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff.**

**AU- Ages: Allen- 7 , Lavi- 10**

**Summary: Once those lips touched, their fates were sealed.]**

Allen stared at the screen as the movie ended, puzzled. Mana said it was movie night and that he was able to pick. He chose Sleeping Beauty and watched it with Mana. The ending had confused him. Not because of how the fairies kept changing the color of the princess's dress. No, that part made sense – they were fairies, after all.

It was the kiss.

So…kisses could wake people up? Could they put people to sleep too? Was that why his father always kissed him before bed, to put him to sleep? Was he a fairy?

Deciding this was way over his head, he turned to someone who would know better.

Mana.

"Mana, so if I'm sleeping and someone kisses me, I'll wake up?" the young boy asked.

Smiling at his adorable son, Mana answered, "I should hope so."

Interesting.

Mana asked, "Are you going to marry the person you kiss like the prince in the movie?"

Allen's mouth twisted in confusion.

"Why do I have to be the one to wake them up? Can't I sleep? 'm tired…" he rubbed his tired eye with a tiny fist to follow up on that.

Mana chuckled. "Oh my, does this mean you-"

"Mana, do you kiss me to put me to sleep?" Allen asked as he followed his foster father up to his room so he could tuck him in.

"I kiss you to help you sleep, and to keep all the scary monsters away."

Allen widened his eyes. They _did _exist. He knew it. He was very grateful to his foster father for keeping the monsters away.

After being tucked in and kissed goodnight, Allen's mind drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Allen had a play date with his best friend, Lavi. They had met through their guardians who knew each other through work. As they talked in the kitchen, the boys were in the living room in front of a TV so big that sometimes the boys had to turn their heads, unable to see the whole picture when looking straight at it.

"I wanna show you the new game Gramps got me," Lavi said.

Yawning, Allen answered, "Can I play too?"

"It's only one player."

How boring.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep, don't complain to me. I'm tired." The drive up to the Bookman residence was a long one, and long car rides always wiped the brunette boy out.

Too busy with starting his game, Lavi was only half paying attention and just muttered a very fine, "uh huh" before the game started.

As explosives went off on the screen, Allen found that his eyelids were suddenly very heavy. It was almost as if some dark fairy was putting him under a sleeping spell, like the one in the movie. Before he knew it, he was dozing off on his friend's sofa. The pillows were extra comfortable this time around.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but suddenly he felt a pressure on his lips. He murmured incoherently before his eyes fluttered open only to realize that Lavi was kissing him.

Lavi. Was. _Kissing_. Him.

Lavi kissed him and it woke him up, just like in the movie.

Eyes widened with the realization of what this meant, he stared at the redhead as he pulled away.

"You fell asleep."

Sitting up slowly, Allen looked Lavi up and down, his eyes almost calculating. It was a strange thing to see in a boy his age. And then he looked Lavi in the eyes and said, "How did you know to do that?"

Lavi blinked. "Um, I saw it in a movie."

Nodding slowly, Allen thought for a minute before making his decision.

"I'll marry you."

Lavi blinked again, his eyes more wide this time.

"Eh?"

"I'll marry you. You kissed me and so now we're going to be together forever."

Well, that didn't sound too bad…

"Okay!" Lavi smiled widely.

"But there are certain things you have to do before we can get married." Allen nodded to himself; sure that he knew what he was talking about. "First of all, you need to learn how to ride a horse and get a sword."

"Wha-? How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's not my job to know how, you figure it out. When you do learn, you have to kill something for me. Like a dragon."

Lavi gulped.

"How come _I _have to do all that?"

"Because you kissed me and that makes you the prince. All I have to do is sleep and I already did that. I did my part, now you have to do yours. I don't make the rules. That's just the way it works."

Man, this marriage business was complicated.

Allen put a reassuring hand on his redheaded prince's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We can't get married until we're all grown up anyway, so you still have plenty of time to do all of those things for me."

Lavi nodded, and just like every man who got engaged, he had worry and fear etched on his face. Taking one look at that face and anyone would know, the boy was getting married…someday…if not for his age throwing people off anyway.

For the rest of the visit, Allen was practically purring with satisfaction. He had found himself a worthy prince indeed, though Lavi was strangely quiet. When Allen and Mana left, Allen gave Lavi a look and Lavi knew his fate was sealed. Accepting that, he smiled back, then spent the rest of the night pestering his grandpa to take him horseback riding. The old man just simply didn't understand how important it was for a guy to have a horse. But he wouldn't give up and vowed to fulfill all of his requirements, until the day he gets a horse, a sword, and kills a dragon.

Being a prince was hard.

**[A/N: I just had this on my mind for a while and thought it'd be funny. Oh and Allen DID have brown hair when he was with Mana. His hair turned white when he 'killed' Mana. R&R ?]**


End file.
